Head Case
by ElvishBeauty
Summary: They had met at Battle City, and neither Seto or Serenity could hide their feelings from each other. Until, Serenity had hit her head falling down her apartment stairs, not remembering him. Can he help bring back her memories?


A./N.: Hi everyone! I'm pleased to present to you all, the master piece, (not really) that I finished writing during my summer vacation!

Serenity went outside to get the mail. "I hope there aren't any bills needed to be paid…Joey doesn't get his paycheck for another week so how are we going to pay for the house rent." Serenity said shuffling through the mail.

To her surprise, she found a letter addressed to her from Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother. Serenity was in shock but managed to open the letter with shaky fingers. The letter read…

Dear Serenity,

It's me, Mokuba. I'm celebrating my thirteenth birthday on Saturday. I wish that you could come…It'll just be me and a couple of friends…and my brother…But don't tell Joey that my brother is going to be there, because then he wont let you come. And I really want you to come…so, the party is on this Saturday and it starts at 1:00 PM and ends at 5:00 PM. please be there.

Yours truly,

Mokuba

Serenity smiled and automatically thought her reply to the sweet letter. "Of course I'll come, Mokuba." Serenity said aloud not noticing her brother Joey standing beside her.

"You are going were to see who?" Joey asked as he came closer to his sister. Serenity slowly turned her head towards her brother and smiled.

"I got a letter today from Mokuba Kaiba that he wants me to come to his birthday party on Saturday." Said Serenity, hope showing in her eyes.

Joey's face went blank for a second as if he was actually thinking for the first time in his life. Then he looked back at his sister. "Will moneybags Kaiba be there?" Was Joey's first thought.

Serenity looked at him as she laughed she said, " No! Mokuba has assured me that he most differently will not be there." That seemed to relax Joey.

"Then sis, ya can go. It's all mine with me..." Joey gave her a squeeze around the shoulder and walked into the apartment. Serenity followed behind in his wake.

Joey opened their shared apartment and walked in setting his backpack down on the table. Then he headed straight to the fridge.

As for Serenity, she headed to her bedroom and walked over to her piggy bank, after shutting and locking the door first. As she emptied her money onto her bed, Serenity sat down at the head of it.

Serenity started counting the money she had saved up. So far, she had $500. 'That should be enough to buy him a present suitable.' She thought, taking a $100 from her pile of money. After putting the $100 in her pocket, Serenity shoved the rest of her money back into her piggy bank.

"Hey Joey, I'm going to the toy store to get a present for Mokuba, I'll be back in about a half hour to make us dinner." Serenity said as she wrote down what she was saying on a spare piece of paper. Knowing Joey as she did, he probably wasn't even listening to anything she was saying.

'Later when he runs out of chips, he will see my note sitting on top of another bag of his favorite type.' Serenity finished her note and taped it to a bag of chips.

Then she grabbed her house keys and went out the door. The sun was beginning to set, but there was still enough light to get to the store and back. As she walked down the littered street, Serenity wondered what she was going to get Mokuba for his birthday.

She knew exactly what she was going to get him. Serenity walked in to the toy store and went to the electronics and asked one of the store workers if they carried a video game called 'Raymond' They had it, so Serenity bought it and asked if they could wrap it for her. They did and so she left happy with her purchase.

Serenity slept happily that night, barely able to wait until the next day for Mokuba's party. Her dreams where filled with the thoughts of tomorrow.

The next day Serenity woke up at noon because of doing a school project before she went to bed and it tiered her out. She quickly got out of bed and took a shower. (Meaning she took her shower, blow dried her hair, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth.)

When she got out of the bathroom, Serenity had already taken half an hour to get half way ready. She ran over to her dresser and opened the doors with haste. 'What to wear…' She thought, as she looked over her clothes.

'I think that I'll wear my red bikini, underneath a white skirt and halter top.' Serenity was happy with her pick, and threw on her outfit in a snap and headed out the door. Mokuba's present in hand.

The bag that Serenity was carrying was white and inside it was a towel, sunscreen, a hat and sunglasses. Serenity pulled out the hat and sunglasses and put them on.

As Serenity got to the beach, she thought, 'I hope Mokuba likes his present. If he doesn't…then, oh well.' Thinking that he would, Serenity walked onto the beach where she was met with a ray of hot sunlight.

Mokuba looked up and saw Serenity standing at the opening to the beach. He laughed and ran over to her giving her a tight hug. "You came Serenity! I was really hoping that you would!" Mokuba said as he back away from Serenity to get a better look at her.

"Happy Birthday Mokuba!" Serenity said as she handed him his present. Mokuba smiled and took the present from serenity's hand. He rattled the present around hoping to find out what it was.

"Come with me, Serenity. I'll introduce you to my friends." Mokuba took her hand and guided Serenity over to a table where a crowd of kids around Mokuba's age where standing.

As they drew nearer, Serenity saw someone sitting a distance away from the table. Out of curiosity, Serenity turned her head to see who it was. Her face went ghost pale as she saw Seto Kaiba sitting in a lounge chair in the sand.

He had his laptop on his lap and was wearing his normal outfit. She looked at his face and saw that he was staring at her! Serenity saw the smirk on his face just before she turned her attention (and head) back at Mokuba's party.

"Serenity, sit here, next to me. We are going to be cutting the cake soon. I want you to have the first piece!" Mokuba said as he pushed Serenity down in a chair to his left. As everyone sat down at the other seats at the table, they started singing, "Happy Birthday!" To Mokuba.

As the song ended, Mokuba sliced the cake and gave the first piece to Serenity rather then having it himself. Serenity waited for everyone else to get a slice of cake before taking a bite.

The cake was, Serenity had to admit that! It was vanilla with a blue iced toping. "Present!" Shouted Mokuba, who jumped out of his seat, arms in the air and a smile on his face.

Mokuba opened all of his presents and ran over to the shore. He called everyone over and jumped in the water, leaving a large splash behind him. Everyone else at the party stripped down to their bathing suits, everyone except Kaiba.

'It's kind of selfish of Kaiba to not join in on his own brother Mokuba's birthday!' Serenity thought, saddened at the thought. But she pushed it aside, taking off her outer clothes.

Kaiba watched as Serenity joined his little brother and his friends in the cold water. 'What a waste of time. I could be at the office right now signing papers and firing staff members instead of being here.' Kaiba thought as he typed away on his laptop.

Serenity splashed water in Mokuba's face before he dunked her in the water. He laughed at her effort of getting above water. Then he looked at the beach where his brother Seto was sitting with his laptop.

Mokuba lost all enthusiasm and let go of Serenity. She resurfaced and called after Mokuba. "Hey! What's the matter, you look sad?" She said looking in his weary eyes.

He nodded his head over to where his brother was sitting.

Serenity looked over to where he had nodded to and saw Kaiba. Serenity looked back down at Mokuba. "You wish your brother was in here playing with you too, just like your friends and me?"

Mokuba just nodded his head signaling a 'yes' before looking at the water again. Serenity had enough of Kaiba to last a lifetime, but for Mokuba, she would do anything to make a smile spread like snow across his face.

"I'll be right back…" Serenity said. She walked out of the water straight over to where Kaiba was sitting. As she approached him, Kaiba didn't even look up at her. Serenity was standing there in front of him.

Kaiba sensed her presence and looked up at her. "What do you want, mutt?" Kaiba said. The same old emotionless face appeared. "Mokuba really wishes that you would join his party, could you?" Serenity said holding her breath.

"I don't have time for playing right now. I have work to do." He gave her a look that could kill and then went back to his work. 'Ok. Being a big brother, Kaiba needs to learn he can't spend all his time on himself, but spend it with others such as his brother.' Serenity thought.

"Please." She said, her last hope. "As I say again, no."

"Then I'll have to make you."

"You can't do anything right here and now that would effect me, more or less, make me do anything."

"You want to bet." Serenity finished glancing down at Kaiba's laptop. Quickly, she snatched it from his lap and ran for her life to the ocean shore.

Kaiba as soon as followed her right once his laptop was taken. "What do you think you are doing! Give that back now or I'm going to make you!" Kaiba's voice was growing with anger as he spoke.

"You need to have some fun! It's Mokuba's Birthday party and you are just sitting there doing nothing with your brother!" Serenity said. She was standing at the edge of the shore, just so that the waves could lap at her small feet.

"I have a business to run! A birthday party is not something I would skip work for!" Kaiba took a step closer to Serenity, but she just took a step further into the waves.

"I'll give it back if you join your brother!"

"No!"

Serenity shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I guess you wont get your laptop back then!"

Serenity was about to throw Kaiba's laptop into the sea, but he grabbed her around the waist before she could take another step. They both fell forward into the ocean.

Kaiba's laptop was sparred; it flew a couple of feet in the air then landed on the sand away from the water, thankfully.

The bad thing was, Kaiba got all soaked. He had fallen on Serenity who was the first one to reach the water. The splash created by the two was big.

Kaiba opened his eyes and saw him lying on top of Serenity. In shock, he didn't move. He stayed where he was. It felt, sort of relaxing, lying on Serenity. Kaiba then noticed that Serenity hadn't moved a muscle.

A picked her up and brought her back to where the other group members where standing back watching them. "Quick! Someone lay out a towel!" Mokuba and one of his friends lied down a long towel. Kaiba ran over to the towel and laid Serenity down. She still wasn't conscience.

He was marveled at how light Serenity was as he lowered her slowly down onto the towel.

"She's still alive, does anyone know CPR?" Kaiba said looking around at the innocent faces he was surrounded by. They are too young to know how to do CPR. "Big brother…why don't you try…" Mokuba said before realizing what had spilled out of his mouth.

'That would practically mean I kissed the mutt's sister!' Kaiba thought in surprise. "Fine! I'll do it! Everyone stand back!" Kaiba shouted to the other kids that where trying to get a better look at the scene.

Kaiba put his hand on Serenity's lips and slowly opened them. Taking a deep breath, Kaiba drew closer to Serenity and before he knew what was going on, his lips where connected with Serenity's.

As he did the CPR he thought.

'Her lips are so warm and tender…'

'Her body is so warm on the inside so much unlike the outside…'

'I wish this moment never ends…'

As soon as he begun the procedure, it was over. Serenity came back to the world and started sputtering seawater that was inside her lungs. Kaiba drew back from her in time to avoid the spitting seawater.

He lifted her head up slowly so as not to frighten her. Serenity opened her eyes and was met with a soft blue pair of eyes. She took in the rest of the face and saw no one other then Seto Kaiba.

Serenity's heart skipped a beat. He was the one who was holding her! Serenity was in so much shock that she didn't hear the voices talking to her.

"Serenity! Are you ok!" Mokuba came closer to her and that brought Serenity back to the normal world.

"What happened?" She said. Kaiba looked down into her eyes, and for a moment, their eyes where locked on each other. Mokuba smiled. He knew that something was going to happen to them, so he waited.

"I…" Serenity started but was cut off by Kaiba. He lifted her up, bridal style, and he left the beach. Serenity had a knot in her stomach. 'What is he going to do?' Thought Serenity nervously as she looked up at Kaiba. His face was surprisingly happy looking.

But Serenity didn't have the time to think anymore because as soon as the first thought came, she was sitting in the Kaiba limo. Looking around to see where Kaiba was, Serenity didn't remember that she was still in her bikini suit.

So by the time that the limo started up and the air conditioner was turned on, Serenity was freezing cold. Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. So Serenity climbed up to the other end of the limo and knocked on the glass sliding window so the driver could hear.

Once the driver turned around, fear spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Kaiba was driving the limo! Serenity barely ever saw Kaiba driving his limo. It was always one of his favorite servants. One who had served him for at least a year. That was a pretty hard task to accomplish. Most all of Kaiba's employees had given up after only a couple of months.

"We'll be arriving shortly, so please sit back and enjoy the rest of your ride. Thank you." Kaiba finished without stuttering the last few words.

He tuned his attention back to the road with a smile on his face. Serenity went back to her seat at the back of the limo.

A./N.: It's finished! The first chapter is done! Over! Gone! I hope you all liked it and I am pleased to say that the next chapter is almost finished. This story might not take up to many chapters, seeing as it had started as a daydream during my 3rd mod class one year. But I hope you all like it just the same! REMEMBER THIS! ALWAYS EAT YOUR CANDY before your VEGGIES! It's the most healthy way of living!


End file.
